mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 103
|gate=$2,400,000 |buyrate=375,000http://mmapayout.com/2009/12/ufc-establishes-new-mark-for-ppv-buys-in-2009/ |previousevent=UFC Fight Night: Diaz vs. Guillard |followingevent=UFC 104: Machida vs. Shogun }} UFC 103: Franklin vs. Belfort was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) on September 19, 2009 in Dallas at the American Airlines Center. The event was broadcasted on pay-per-view. Background Mike Swick was to face Martin Kampmann on the main card to determine the number one contender for the Welterweight Championship currently held by Georges St-Pierre. A portion of the preliminary card aired live and commercial-free during an hour long block on Spike. The Efrain Escudero vs. Cole Miller, Drew McFedries vs. Tomasz Drwal, Rick Story vs. Brian Foster, and the Jim Miller vs. Steve Lopez fights were shown on Spike. As a part of the UFC/ESPN UK regionalization strategy the bout of Paul Daley vs. Brian Foster was to air on ESPN (UK) prior to Daley replacing Swick against Kampmann. To date, this PPV had the largest amount of fights broadcast by the UFC (13). It was announced on July 20, 2009 that Rich Franklin would headline UFC 103 against Dan Henderson. A previously announced bout featuring Steve Steinbeiss was moved to UFC Fight Night: Diaz vs. Guillard. A previously announced bout featuring Aaron Simpson was moved to UFC 102. An injury forced Matt Wiman out of a bout with Rafael dos Anjos. Rob Emerson filled in. A knee injury forced Thiago Tavares out of his bout with Jim Miller and he was replaced by UFC newcomer Steve Lopez. An injury forced Dan Lauzon out of his bout with Rafaello Oliveira and he was replaced by Nik Lentz. An injury also forced Mike Swick out of his bout with Martin Kampmann, Paul Daley moved up from the undercard to face Kampmann. Results Preliminary card (Non-televised) *'Lightweight bout: Rob Emerson vs. Rafael dos Anjos' :dos Anjos defeated Emerson via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Kampmann vs. Daley fight. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Igor Pokrajac' :Matyushenko defeated Pokrajac via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). *'Light Heavyweight bout: Eliot Marshall vs. Jason Brilz' :Marshall defeated Brilz via split decision (28-30, 30-27, 30-27). *'Welterweight bout: Rick Story vs. Brian Foster' :Story defeated Foster via submission (arm triangle choke) at 1:09 of round 2. This bout aired on the Spike broadcast following the McFedries vs. Drwal fight. This bout also aired last on the PPV broadcast following the Oliveira vs. Lentz fight. *'Lightweight bout: Rafaello Oliveira vs. Nik Lentz' :Lentz defeated Oliveira via unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 30-27). This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Franklin vs. Belfort fight. *'Lightweight bout: Jim Miller vs. Steve Lopez' :Miller defeated Lopez via TKO (injury) at 0:48 of round 2. This bout aired on the Spike broadcast following the Escudero vs. Miller fight. Preliminary card (Spike TV) *'Middleweight bout: Drew McFedries vs. Tomasz Drwal' :Drwal defeated McFedries via submission (rear naked choke) at 1:03 of round 2. *'Lightweight bout: Efrain Escudero vs. Cole Miller' :Escudero defeated Miller via KO (punch) at 3:36 of round 1. Main card *'Catchweight (159 lb) bout: Tyson Griffin vs. Hermes Franca' :Griffin defeated Franca via KO (punches) at 3:26 of round 2. *'Welterweight bout: Josh Koscheck vs. Frank Trigg' :Koscheck defeated Trigg via TKO (punches) at 1:25 of round 1. *'Welterweight bout: Martin Kampmann vs. Paul Daley' :Daley defeated Kampmann via TKO (punches) at 2:31 of round 1. *'Heavyweight bout: Mirko 'Cro Cop' Filipovic vs. Junior dos Santos' :dos Santos defeated Filipovic via Submission (Verbal) at 2:00 of round 3. *'Catchweight (195 lb) bout: Rich Franklin vs. Vitor Belfort' :Belfort defeated Franklin via TKO (punches) at 3:02 of round 1. Bonus awards Fighters were awarded $65,000 bonuses. *'Fight of the Night: Rick Story vs. Brian Foster' *'Knockout of the Night: Vitor Belfort' *'Submission of the Night: Rick Story' UFC 103 Entrance Music http://www.mmaentrances.com/ufc103.html References Category:2009 in mixed martial arts es:UFC 103 ja:UFC 103 no:UFC 103 pt:UFC 103